Propose?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa yang tidak tahu, laki-laki berumur dua puluh tiga tahun yang terkenal dengan ketampanan serta kepopulerannya di mata semua orang baik wanita ataupun laki-laki yang mungkin iri padanya. /Dan siapa yang tahu juga kalau ternyata sang Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan kesempurnaannya ternyata memiliki satu-ah dua rahasia besar yang sengaja ia sembunyikan/SasuNaru


**Propose?**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated** **T**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Genre :** **Romance** **, Humor**

 **Warning : Boys Love! Yaoi! Typos, OOC**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dia Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa yang tidak tahu, laki-laki berumur dua puluh tiga tahun yang terkenal dengan ketampanan serta kepopulerannya di mata semua orang baik wanita ataupun laki-laki yang mungkin iri padanya.

Rambut pirang jabrik yang mempesona terkena sinar matahari baik pagi, sore oh atau saat terkena sinar bulan sekalipun. Tanda lahir bak kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, kulit tan eksotis yang jarang di miliki oleh orang-orang di Konoha. Dan satu lagi jangan lupa, kedua manik Saphire yang di turunkan dari Ayahnya.

Sifatnya yang _easygoing_ membuat semua orang di dekatnya jadi semakin nyaman dengannya. Ceria, optimis dan keperpercayaan diri yang sedikit keterlaluan merupakan sifat dasar dari laki-laki ini.

Sempurna bisa di bilang, tapi banyak sekali orang-orang yang tidak tahu kalau ternyata Naruto yang di sebut sebagai incaran para wanita memiliki satu-ah mungkin dua rahasia besar yang di sembunyikannya sejak beberapa tahun ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini seperti biasanya, laki-laki itu baru saja menyelesaikan kerjanya. Di sebuah perusahaan elektronik terkemuka di Konoha. Lelah tentu saja, badannya benar-benar pegal mengurusi berkas-berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani semuanya. Duduk di kursi selama berjam-jam dan tidak mendapatkan hiburan sama sekali.

Menghela napas lega, laki-laki itu merenggangkan beberapa ototnya sembari melangkahkan kaki keluar perusahaan.

'Hh, apa dia sudah datang?' berpikir sejenak, bayang seseorang melintas di otaknya. Ya, setelah membuat janji kecil pada orang itu kalau dia akan menjemputnya seusai kerja.

Tidak masalah, asal jangan sampai ada yang tahu saja. Bisa gawat kalau gadis-gadis di sini tahu kalau Naruto sebenarnya sudah punya kekasih.

Iya, kekasih! Pasangannya! Tolong di catat kalau dirinya sangat malas untuk mengumbar-umbar tentang hubungannya ke media massa, toh Naruto bukan seorang artis kan?

Melangkah cepat saat dirinya menangkap mobil berwarna putih yang terparkir rapi tak jauh dari tempatnya. Maniknya mengerjap kaget, di tambah lagi-

 **Srek-**

Pintu keluar kantor terbuka otomatis, dan kali ini beberapa orang wanita bahkan sampai tante-tante sudah menunggunya di luar. Seolah menunggu sang Uzumaki selesai dari pekerjaannya.

Gila!

Keringat dingin mengucur perlahan, 'Sial!' membatin kesal, dirinya hanya ingin pulang dan isthirahat. Hah, kenapa harus ada halangan seperti ini?!

Mendesah panjang, dengan berat hati ia mengeluarkan senyuman lima jarinya. Keluar dari perusahaan dan yang pertama di dengarnya adalah teriakan histeris serta banyaknya kotak makanan yang terulur padanya.

Oke, dia bukan seorang Boss di sini, dan juga bukan seorang artis. Naruto sadar kok kalau dia keren dan tampan, tapi kan tidak _selebay_ ini!

Naruto sudah stop menjadi pemuda _alay_ yang terlalu over percaya diri sejak selesai Sma. Dia sudah tidak menanggapi serius wanita-wanita cantik yang terus saja menggodanya. Karena alasan yang sama dan tidak akan berubah.

* * *

" _Naruto-kun, kau pasti lelah. Ini aku sengaja membawakan Bento enak untukmu!"_

" _Kau juga pasti haus, aku buatkan jus jeruk khusus untukmu!"_

" _Ambil punyaku saja!"_

" _Eit jangan seenaknya!"_

" _Apa kau bilang?!"_

" _Tante-tante seperti anda seharusnya nyadar umur!"_

" _Siapa yang kau bilang Tante-tante, hah?!"_

* * *

Suasana neraka yang selalu ia temukan selama bertahun-tahun ini kembali terjadi. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pusing, mencoba tersenyum kikuk dan menerima semua makanan yang di berikan padanya.

"A..ah, jangan bertengkar lagi semuanya. Aku suka dengan masakan kalian!" mengeluarkan cengiran, dan sukses membuat wanita-wanita di sana terdiam beku. Wajah mereka memerah kompak dan reflek mengikuti semua perkataan Naruto.

* * *

" _Habiskan ya Naruto-kun, kalau kau ingin lagi kubuatkan, katakan saja~" salah satu wanita menoel pipinya pelan, berkedip genit._

* * *

Bulu kuduk Naruto merinding-

"I..iya,"

* * *

" _Enak saja kau pegang-pegang sendirian, aku juga mau!" salah satunya lagi berteriak tidak terima, dan berbalik mengedip padanya._

* * *

Oh satu lagi-

* * *

" _Ya, Naruto-kun~" bibirnya entah kenapa monyong-monyong ke arahnya. Naruto fix takut. Apa mereka tidak kelewatan namanya?!_

* * *

HIEE!

Menutup matanya takut, Uzumaki Naruto pasrah saja di cium sama wanita-wanita ganas ini.

Satu detik menunggu-

Dua detik-

Tiga detik-

Empat-

"Eitt! Tante-tante mau apain calon istriku?!" suara cempreng menghentikan kegiatan wanita itu, Naruto yang familiar dengan suaranya langsung membuka mata cepat.

Berkedip kaget-

"Eh! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

Sosok mungil raven yang kini sudah ada di depannya dan mendorong tubuh wanita yang hampir mendekatinya. Bahkan tak segan-segan menendang kaki wanita itu, membuatnya sedikit oleng ke belakang.

"Hush! Hush! Pergi!" bak mengusir kucing, pemuda kecil itu mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya.

* * *

 _"Eh! Siapa adik kecil ini, tampan sekali~" ada satu wanita tidak peka dan memilih mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang pemuda kecil._

 _Tersenyum bak keibuan, dan bertanya pelan, "Nama adik siapa?"_

* * *

Dan-

Dengan sangat tidak sopannya-

"Aku calon suami Naruto!" pemuda berumur lima tahun itu menepuk dadanya bangga, dan langsung saja menemploki tangannya yang lagi satu di wajah wanita itu.

Menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari kerumunan-

Entah harus merasa lega atau harus memarahi pemuda kecil ini terlebih dahulu-

"Kenapa Naru tidak langsung saja naik ke mobil, kan tante-tante itu tidak bisa mengganggumu!" berteriak sebal, mengembungkan pipinya. Pemuda raven itu menghentikan langkah singkat.

Naruto mengerjap polos, "Maaf," berujar sembari tersenyum kecil saat melihat sang mungil kini mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah meminta gendongan.

"Jangan lakuin hal tadi lagi!" masih marah, ia menggoyangkan tangannya tidak sabar.

" _Ha'I, Ha'i_ ~"

Naruto dengan senang hati menggendong pemuda kecil di hadapannya, membawanya ke pelukan dan mengecup pipinya lembut.

"Lama menunggu?" bertanya singkat.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk cepat, "Um, bisa bahaya kalau Naru di tinggal lama-lama di sana!"

Terkekeh geli, siapa yang mengatakan hal itu pada anak ini? "Ahaha, memangnya siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

Berjalan menuju mobil putih, pemuda kecil di pelukannya malah menjulurkan lidahnya, "Seperti tidak tahu saja~"

Naruto makin tertawa-

Ya, sang Uzumaki rasa dia tahu siapa orangnya~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf menunggu lama, _Teme~_ " masuk ke dalam mobil, pemuda kecil di pelukannya langsung saja mencari tempat duduknya.

"Duduk di sini Naru!" menepuk kursi mobil di sampingnya.

Tentu saja itu artinya dia harus memangku sang bocah, "Oke, oke~" tersenyum paham, belum sempat ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke pangkuannya.

 **Pletak!**

Seseorang yang saat ini duduk di kursi kemudi tanpa basa-basi menjitak puncak kepala bocah di sampingnya.

"Sakit! Hueee! Naru!"

Naruto panik, kedua Saphire itu menatap tajam sosok laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau memukul kepalanya?!"

Sosok berwajah datar itu seolah tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, dia hanya mengendikkan bahu sekilas. "Itu hukuman karena melamar orangtuanya sendiri, dan memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel."

Oh-oh dia lupa, "Hh _, Teme_ kau tahu kan kalau kebiasaan Menma memang seperti itu~" sang Uzumaki kini memangku tubuh putra kecilnya. Mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol akibat ulah sang Ayah.

"Sakit Naru, kepalaku mau pecah!" menangis manja dan memeluknya.

"Ssh, jangan hiraukan Ayah. Dia memang seperti itu~" menenangkan putranya, sembari melirik ke arah sang laki-laki raven yang masih saja mengeluarkan aura cemburunya ke mana-mana.

Masa cemburu sama anak sendiri?

Ya, anak-

Inilah rahasia yang ia simpan rapat-rapat selama ini. Rahasia dari penggemarnya kalau ternyata seorang Uzumaki Naruto ternyata sudah lama memiliki seorang suami dan putra manis~

Anggaplah pernyataan blak-blakan Menma itu menjadi cover untuknya terlindung dari serangan fangirlnya. Terlindung kalau ternyata dirinya sudah menikah dengan seorang laki-laki tampan yang menjabat sebagai pemilik dari perusahaan terkenal yang bersaing dengan perusahaan di mana ia bekerja.

Merepotkan? Tentu saja, dan Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Di tambah lagi-

Menghadapi kecemburuan Sasuke Uchiha yang sedikit keterlaluan.

" _Teme_ jangan ngambek lagi, tadi Menma hanya bercanda kok~" menghibur suaminya yang masih saja diam sembari menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Hn."

Oke, dia marah-

Satu-satunya cara menghilangkan amarah sang Uchiha ini sebenarnya hanya ada satu. Dan Naruto lelah mengakuinya-

Haruskah ia merelakan jatah waktu tidurnya untuk sang suami?

"Siapa tahu kau nanti menikah dengan Menma dan meninggalkanku." Nada sinis terdengar-

Dan Sang Uzumaki seperti tidak ada cara lain lagi. Laki-laki tan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke.

Mengecup pipi Sasuke lembut,

"Itu belum cukup."

Ia mengembungkan pipi, "Iya, iya nanti setelah Menma tidur kau boleh memintaku melakukan apapun." Berbisik dengan wajah memerah. Sukses membuat Sasuke langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

"Apapun?"

"Iya, makanya jangan ngambek lagi!"

 **Smirk-**

Seringai khas seorang Uchiha terpampang jelas, "Hn, kumaafkan~" menjilat bibirnya sekilas, salah satu tangannya menarik cepat wajah Naruto. Memberikan ciuman panas pada pasangannya.

Membiarkan Menma yang masih menangis di pelukan Naruto-

Yah, Uchiha Sasuke pasangannya yang satu ini memang sadis, dan sepertinya kalian harus merahasiakan ini dari semua orang. Oke?

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Wahahaha! Selama beberapa bulan enggak ngetik itu rasanya sepi banget ya. Entah kenapa tangan gatel dan Mushi udah kangen sama reader plus riviewer SasuNaru di FFN :') #ngalay# Jadi cerita ini muncul tiba-tiba dan segera ngetik. Maaf kalau trapnya kurang dan skill buat cerita makin nurun wahahah :v :v

* * *

 **Cerita ini Mushi publish di wattpad sama FFn ya, makasih sudah baca.**

 **Mampir baca SasuFemNaru Mushi ya di Wattpad "Cinderella Behind The Scene" Chap 3, and Need a Little Help Chap 1 :')**

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
